RetreatHurtReturn
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: The sequel to Love.Death.Life Bulma has sunk back into her depressed/suicidal state in Vegeta's abscence. Vegeta's going crazy in space...


I know, I know, I finished LDL back in December. So I should have had the sequel started in January, February at the latest, correct? Yet somehow, here it is, halfway through April and I have yet to start it! I wish I could say I had a decent excuse, but I didn't it. It was nothing more then severe writer's block. But we can all thank Bouzi for helping me through it.. So without further ado…I give you Retreat.Hurt.Return.

I don't own DBZ, but I did get a kickass wallscroll for my birthday! ^_^

This will start out in Bulma's POV

Retreat.Hurt.Return 

Chapter 1: Worries

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

How long has it been? Since he left? He didn't even fucking warn me! Selfish bastard! I don't know what I was expecting; he is Vegeta after a while. But he had been so…gentle…but I guess all he really wanted was a good fuck, well I gave him that didn't I? I don't want to get out of this bed…ever…I'll just sit here and rot forever…

"Honey, please just let her rest, she's going through a rough time," I hear a voice outside of my room, Father…

"But she never goes to the bakery anymore! And have you seen how pale she's gotten?" Another voice replies, Momma…

"Well you know, pregnancy does take a lot out of someone, as I'm sure you remember Bunny dear. And Vegeta's absence doesn't help I'm sure"

Momma lowered her voice now, and I had to strain my ear to hear her. "What if she…tries…that thing with the pills again?"

I winced, yes, try suicide once and everyone assumes you'll try it again, not that it hasn't passed through my mind a few times… Bah why did he have to save me…why did he act like we connected…like he cared…he's worse than Yamacha! I hate him; I don't think I will ever forgive him for leaving me like this…

"Bunny! Don't jump to conclusions like that! Just because she tried to…. kill herself once…does not mean she will try to do so once again! Besides, the circumstances are quite different this time…she is carrying a child…I doubt she will ever let any kind of harm come to him…"

I hugged my knees, still listening. Daddy was right of course. This cursed child inside of me is the only thing keeping me alive. It may have his damn saiya-jin blood…but that doesn't mean it deserves to die along with me…besides…something in my heart keeps pushing me…tugging at me... a small soothing voice…almost like his…I must of created it for comfort… to keep me going in his absence…I wonder if he will even show his face to me again... not that I care…but his son should at least get to meet his asshole father once, right?

"I suppose you're right…but it isn't healthy, her staying in that dank room all the time! I mean there are plenty of other men in the world!" Momma giggled; sometimes I cannot figure out such an airhead could be my mother…

"Just give her a little more time.."

"Alright"

Then there was silence, aside from the shuffling of feet, they must of left the hall, or whatever… I lay my head back on my pillow, feeling sleep overtake me once more.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Darkness everywhere…where am I? It's cold and damp…I have never seen a place like this before..

Wait, is that a person over there, it is shadowy, I can only see the outline of them. Flame shaped hair, it couldn't possibly be…Vegeta?!

Despite all my anger at him I feel myself running towards him, he came back! He will save me from the darkness again! But the more I run, the father he seems to dissapear.

Why can't I reach him?

Why is he so far away?

Why won't he come back to me?

Why?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I feel myself fly up, awakening in a cold sweat. Kuso! I had that dream again! I had that same fucking dream for the millionth time in a row. Why won't he let me be? Even in my dreams…he plagues me…as angry as I am…I need him…I can't keep this up alone..

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And that is chap 1! Next chapter, Vegeta's POV, he's on his way back, but how has he been handling, is he holding up better then Bulma, or perhaps, is he even worse?

Oh, and no update till 20 reviews, thankies!


End file.
